Una Navidad algo incómoda
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Juvia y Laxus son los encargados de colocar las luces navideñas en el gremio, por ciertas razones la maga de agua tenía el ánimo bajo y Laxus como un buen nakama la animó causando molestia y celos en cierto mago de hielo ¿en qué terminará este embrollo? [Fic de intercambio para Liraaz del Foro 413 days!]
1. Decepción

**Bueno, antes que nada diré: ¡Feliz Navidad! (Algo atrasado). He hecho lo mejor que pude en este trabajo, puse mi esfuerzo e imaginación para ello (aunque me faltó bastante de la segunda) espero disfrutes de este regalo Liraaz.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio del foro 413 days!**

 _ **"Una Navidad algo incómoda"**_

 _En el gremio más famoso del reino de Fiore se organizaban los preparativos para estas fiestas, la Navidad estaba cerca y los magos lo sabían, el maestro repartió las tareas en grupos de dos, nuestra linda maga de agua tuvo un compañero muy particular..._

JUVIA POV'S

Se me había sido asignada la tarea de colocar las luces navideñas en el árbol y alrededor del gremio junto con un compañero bastante peculiar, Laxus-san. Según el maestro había sorteado los grupos al azar ante la inconformidad de algunos respecto a sus parejas, sinceramente a Juvia le hubiera gustado que su pareja fuera Gray-sama pero no podía quejarse, a pesar de no haber interactuado mucho con Laxus-san no me desagradaba ni incomodaba su presencia, cosa irónica considerando muestras magias.

Habíamos acordado que yo colocaría las luces al árbol y él en el gremio, el mayor problema al principio fue desenredar las luces, ¿cómo pudieron permanecer así tanto tiempo? Tengo entendido que ya habían sido utilizadas antes por lo que me dije Laxus-san, me tomó toda una media hora desenredar esas luces, Laxus-san estaba muy ocupado y no había nadie más en el gremio, todos tenían sus propios asuntos. El árbol ya estaba decorado sólo le faltaban las luces, decidí probarlas antes de ponerlas. Busqué un interruptor hasta que por fin encontré uno, conecte el enchufe y poder ver como estas se encendían pero había algo mal, estas brillaban muy poco, su luz apenas y se notaba así que decidí consultarlo con Laxus-san.

\- Laxus-san, ¿sus luces funcionan? - me acerqué hacia donde él estaba.

\- Sí ¿por qué? - no quitaba su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Es que las luces de Juvia no brillan mucho - no pude evitar que mi voz sonara decaída.

\- Que raro, la última vez que las utilizamos brillaban como si fueran nuevas - " _Eso fue el año pasado, cuando Juvia no estaba"_ pensé.

\- Laxus-san, ¿podría hacerse cargo de las luces del árbol? - pregunté, lo de antes respondió una duda que rondaba por mi mente hace mucho.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? - esta vez si volteó a mirarme.

\- No es eso, es que Juvia no quiere arruinar la Navidad de sus compañeros -

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? - respire profundamente antes de continuar.

\- Lo único que Juvia sabe hacer es traer desgracia y tristeza, es por eso que las luces no brillan como antes, el simple hecho de que Juvia este aquí arruina todo como es su primera Navidad no quería decepcionar a nadie pero es inevitable, Juvia no cree que deba celebrar esto con sus nakamas, no se siente merecedora de ello - pequeña lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, estaba decepcionada de mi misma, lo único que quería era alejarme de ellos para que celebren como se debe, ni siquiera merezco ayudar en la decoración.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - me preguntó Laxus-san con el ceño fruncido, asentí en respuesta.

\- Pues dejame decirte que yo no pienso así - mi ojos se abrieron de repente mostrando sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad.

\- Puede que no hablemos mucho pero se que puedo decir que eres la persona más alegre que conozco y de las más optimistas, puede que al principio pudo ser como dices pero ahora es diferente, todos hemos cambiado, si te sientes decepcionada de ti misma por lo menos intenta disimularlo, si no quieres decepcionar a tus nakamas entonces celebra con nosotros, espero que al menos consideres lo que te acabó de decir - mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, puede tener algo de razón en sus palabras, Laxus-san me miraba serio como esperando una respuesta, no sabía que decir, era mi primera experiencia y temía que saliera mal, sólo solté un suspiro para después hablar.

\- Juvia lo intentará pero no promete nada - y por primera vez Juvia pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Laxus-san, sentí mis mejillas un poco calientes.

\- Entonces dejame ayudarte a colocar esas luces, es un árbol bastante grande para alguien como tú - observe alrededor del gremio y me di cuenta que él ya había acabado, vaya que era veloz, lo seguí por detrás sin saber que cierta persona nos estaba observando.

JUVIA POV'S FIN

 **Y he aquí el final del primer capítulo, espero que sea lo que se espera, gracias Lightblue17 por la idea sobre el brillo de las luces, me ha servido mucho de ayuda, ojalá este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado Liraaz, muchas bendiciones.**


	2. Celos

**Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que haya recibido buenas críticas y sobre todo que te gustara Liraaz.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio para el Foro 413 days!**

 **Juvia (Guest): Lo siento, este es un three-shot Gruvia así que no puedo cumplir con lo que me pides.**

 **Shiro-rq (Guest): Lo sé, es muy cruel pero no te preocupes, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

 _ **"Los celos no son la mejor compañía, ¿verdad, Gray?"**_

 _Y tal como Juvia, el compañero de Gray fue Wendy, ellos tenían el trabajo de recoger el pastel navideño que el gremio mando a hacer pero este dejó sola a Wendy porque escuchó de la boca del dragón slayer del hierro que Laxus y Juvia estarían_ _ **solos**_ _en el gremio... y aquello no era nada bueno..._

GRAY POV'S

Sé que tal vez debería haber acompañado a Wendy pero si lo hacía ¿quién vigilaría a Laxus de mantenerse alejado de Juvia? No es que estuviera preocupado -y mucho menos celoso- de que esos dos estuvieran a solas pero con la reputación de Laxus y la ingenuidad de Juvia cualquiera se imagina lo que puede suceder.

Simplemente debí entrar en el gremio y ofrecer mi ayuda como un buen nakama entonces ¿por qué rayos los estoy espiando desde una ventana? Corrección: no estoy espiando, sólo los observó detalladamente. Cuando asome mi rostro pude ver a Laxus acomodando unas luces por un lado y a Juvia al otro extremo del lugar frente al árbol, tal vez no es tan ingenua como pensaba y se ha dado cuento de las pervertidas intenciones del rubio -o eso pensaba-.

Me divertí un buen rato viendo sus fallidos intentos por desenredar esas luces que parecían no querer soltarse nunca, probablemente debí entrar y ofrecerle mi ayuda pero como le explicaría que estaba haciendo allí. " _Te estuve observando durante un buen rato para asegurarme de que no pase nada aquí, no es por que estuviera preocupado ni nada parecido sólo estaba aburrido y como vi que necesitabas apoyo pensé que sería buena idea ayudarte y de paso mantenerte alejada de ese mujeriego"_ no, de ninguna manera diría eso, me vería como un acosador y ella de seguro lo malinterpretara así que preferí quedarme y observar.

Y cuando al fin se deshizo de esos molestos y problemáticos nudos, enchufó las luces aunque estas a las justas y brillaban, le preguntó algo a Laxus y cuando este le respondió pude notar un gesto de tristeza en su voz. Decidí acercarme más para escuchar su conversación. Juvia se veía triste, le dijo algo y Laxus volteó a mirarla, seguí acercándome porque quería saber el porqué de la actitud de Juvia -nunca lo admitiría pero no me gustaba verla triste-. Y como siempre si uno no esta al tanto de la conversación cualquier cosa puede salirse de contexto.

\- Pues dejáme decirte que yo no pienso así - ¿Pensar en qué? ¿De qué demonios me perdí? Mis preguntas quedaron en el aire porque este siguió hablando.

\- Puede que no hablemos mucho pero se que puedo decir que eres la persona más alegre que conozco y de las más optimistas, puede que al principio pudo ser como dices pero ahora es diferente, todos hemos cambiado, si te sientes decepcionada de ti misma por lo menos intenta disimularlo, si no quieres decepcionar a tus nakamas entonces celebra con nosotros, espero que al menos consideres lo que te acabó de decir - Definitivamente no entendía ni un pepino, ¿qué era todo eso de decepcionar a sus nakamas? ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

\- Juvia lo intentará pero no promete nada - Laxus le sonrió de manera ¿coqueta?, maldita sea, Juvia se sonrojó. ¿Es qué no puede ver sus claras intenciones?

\- Entonces dejáme ayudarte a colocar esas luces, es un árbol bastante grande para alguien como tú - lo que dijo a continuación me dejó helado - Ven aquí, no muerdo - le hizo una seña con la mano y sonrió con ese pésimo aire de galán que tenía, gruñí cuando noté que las mejillas de Juvia estaban rojas.

\- Etto...Laxus-san ¿cómo podrán colocar las luces en la punta del árbol? - Laxus le respondió al instante.

\- Fácil, tienes que subirte en mis hombros así alcanzarás la cima - su naturalidad al decirlo y la reacción de Juvia no era un panorama muy agradable.

\- ¿Eh? Ju-Juvia no puede...- ¡Hasta qué al fin reacciona! Lo más seguro es que se apar...

\- Tranquila, ven - Laxus se agachó y Juvia algo temerosa se acerco lentamente - Coloca una de tus piernas sobre mis hombros y haz lo mismo con la otra - no sé en que momento comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la ventana. Pasaron los segundos y Juvia ya estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Laxus y este se levantó con suma facilidad como si cargara una muñeca sujetando sus piernas.

\- Lo ves, es sencillo - apreté mis nudillos, ¿cómo osa atreverse a tocar lo que _me pertenece?_

\- Ju-Juvia ya ter-termino Laxus-san - a leguas se notaba la incomodidad de Juvia pero ese mal nacido parecía no querer soltarla.

\- Vaya, sabes, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tus piernas son las mejores del gremio? - me quedé como piedra ante la pregunta. Definitivamente Laxus era hombre muerto, aunque si lo pienso un poco...

\- Laxus-san, no diga cosas vergonzosas sobre Juvia - salí de mis ensoñaciones con el comentario de Juvia.

\- Debes admitir que es cierto, tienes buenas caderas no es de extrañar lo contorneadas que son tus piernas y ni hablar de...- sentía un líquido escurrir de entre mis manos, mis nudillos estaban blancos y la ventana congelada apuntó de quebrarse.

\- ¡Laxus-san! - la cara de Juvia estaba roja y en respuesta este sólo rió, "Quisiera borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro de un puñetazo"

Al finalizar su labor ambos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, mañana por la noche era la fiesta y no dejaré que ese estúpido se le acerque, por supuesto que no estoy celoso sólo que _nadie toca lo que es mío._

 **Hasta el final, creó que me ha salido un poco largo y si no me equivoco escribí 934 palabras sin contar mis notas de autora, pues no sé que también me ha quedado el capítulo pero ustedes son los de la opinión, creo que me he emocionado porque amo ver a Gray celoso. Quiero decir que la razón de mi actualización es que es posible que me corten el internet así que decidí actualizar lo que ya tenía escrito, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	3. Confrontación

**Mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar Liraaz, no había tenido mucha inspiración como para darle final ha esta historia de decepción y celos - me suena a telenovela - pero lo logré, aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y todo por unas luces..._

Decir que en estos momentos Gray estaba molesto era poco, su "compañera" de gremio Juvia charlaba felizmente con Laxus, un miembro del gremio cuyo nombre encabeza su lista negra y lo peor de todo es que él estaba en medio de ambos siendo testigo de las sonrisas y sonrojos de la peliazul que no eran para _él_ sino para _otro._

Todo el gremio sabía que acercarse a esa zona era cometer suicidio, la tensión e incomodidad inundaba ese ambiente, muchos apuestan a que en cualquier momento iniciará una pelea, hielo vs rayo, unos van por Laxus y otros por Gray mientras los demás dicen que de seguro Juvia se interpondrá, la celebración se había convertido en un mar de murmullos e hipótesis.

\- Erza ¿no crees que debemos sacar a Gray de ahí? - preguntó preocupada Lucy sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

\- Nah, hay que dejarlo, ya tiene que hacerse cargo el mismo de sus asuntos - Erza confiaba en que Gray por fin actuaría y seguiría su consejo.

\- Sólo espero no destruyan todo el gremio... - susurró, después de todo los magos de Fairy Tail se especializan en eso.

\- Oye Happy ¿tú a quién le vas? - preguntó Natsu con una pierna de pollo en la boca.

\- Obvio a Laxus - respondió el minino devorando su segundo pez.

\- Pues yo apuesto por Gray - la mirada de Natsu mostraba seriedad - Ya es momento de que se de cuenta ¿no crees? - pero luego la cambio por una sonrisa.

\- ¡Le gusssta!~

\- Le doy diez minutos más - al parecer Gajeel se unió a las apuestas.

\- No lo sé, Laxus es muy peligroso ¿en verdad crees que Gray lo enfrente? - Levy al igual que Lucy no quería que alguno terminará lastimado - y por alguno hablo de Gray -

\- Gehe, no te preocupes enana, sólo observa - y esas son unas de las tantas conversaciones que se daban en el gremio, volviendo con Gray...

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte - el rubio hablaba con naturalidad fingiendo que la persona que estaba a su costado no existía.

\- Juvia no se considera tan fuerte, sólo dio lo mejor de sí - " _Muy modesta"_ pensaron ambos chicos, Juvia miraba de reojo a Gray y luego a Laxus, esta situación se le hacia bastante incómoda.

\- Juvia, recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer mientras...

\- Laxus-san ¿no siente que hace más frío? - en efecto, si la charla continuaba el gremio terminará totalmente congelado, para Laxus esto era bastante interesante.

\- ¿Tu crees? Yo no siento nada - Juvia esta segura de que ahora hace mucho más frío - Juvia iba a voltear para ver a su amado pero algo cayó sobre sus hombros sorprendiéndola a ella como a Gray.

\- Usalo, lo necesitas más que yo al parecer - Juvia se sonrojó ante el gesto, no esperaba que él fuera tan amable, uno de los magos más temidos. Gray, por otro lado, apretó con furia sus dientes, si Laxus hacía una cosa más...

\- Por cierto Juvia, salgamos mañana nosotros dos solos a alguna misión, aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte - misteriosamente el gremio quedó en absoluto silencio con la propuesta, Juvia estaba sorprendida y sonrojada en cambio Gray...

Después de todo, no duro ni la mitad de lo que pronóstico Gajeel.

Sin previo aviso, el usuario del Ice Make se levantó y le acertó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del dragón slayer del rayo mandándolo a volar unos tres metros ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes incluida la maga de agua. Todo se fijaron en su puño, estaba congelado sin contar que su marca de Devil slayer había hecho aparición, pero lo más aterrador era que Laxus no hacía nada, sólo se sentó, levantó su rodilla y apoyo su brazo en ella con la cabeza cabizbaja, estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de haber recibido tremendo golpe y eso, generaba que varios miembros quisieran salir corriendo ahora.

\- Escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré - la voz de Gray era fría, filosa y dura, como una daga - Tienes prohibido acercarte a ella, no puedes hablarle y muchos menos insinuar en que salga contigo, ¿me oyes? ojalá no hayas pensado que podías quitarme algo que me pertenece con esa facilidad, ella me ama a **mí,** no a un estúpido playboy como tú - la declaración de Gray dejó mudos a todos, esperaban que Gray confesará abiertamente algo que todos ya sabían pero esto era mejor que nada considerando lo tsundere que era.

La más sorprendida era la maga de agua quien estaba tan roja como un tomate por la indirecta declaración de Gray, no esperaba que golpeara a Laxus puesto que sólo conversaban como amigos que eran pero ver a su Gray-sama celoso era algo _agradable_ porque la hacia sentir que era importante para el alquimista de hielo. Y por último estaba Laxus quien no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas.

\- Hasta que reaccionaste, tardaste demasiado, pudiste haber hecho algo ayer - habló entre risas - Bonita confesión de amor, Gray - y sin más este se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y un sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas que creció cuando la maga de agua se lanzó para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia es muy feliz! - todos en el gremio sonrieron ante la escena.

\- ¡Brindemos por la nueva pareja de Fairy Tail! - exclamó Titania con una copa en mano siendo acompañada por los demás.

\- ¡Oye, que cara...! - no pudo terminar su frase porque notó una ramita sobre ellos, muérdago, Juvia al percatarse de ello se sonrojó y Gray suspiro, habían sido suficientes emociones por hoy ¿por qué no darse un pequeño gusto?.

.

.

 **Y he aquí el final de esta historia, si estoy en lo cierto escribí 963 palabras sin contar las notas de autor, lo deje con un final abierto para hacer volar la imaginación - además de que si seguía escribiendo iba a exceder el límite XD - espero que este final sea de tu agrado Liraaz, hecho con amor y esfuerzo, y que a todos también les haya gustado, sin más que decir me despido, bye.**


End file.
